Ryou's School Festival
by Soundless Gypsy
Summary: well i think the title says it all. But well its about Ren and kyoko's son. His a 2nd grader so his 7. Thers some RxK and KxY too Please read and review...


Hello, readers, I well just come out with it… I'm not a really good story teller. I just hope you enjoy the story and review please. But please have mercy on me ….. Don't want to be killed with one of your comments

Ryou sat at the corner of the classroom looking at the other children with their parents. He buried his face in his arms, hiding his face from everyone else. He wanted to cry, but he knew that wouldn't make his parents come to the school festival. He knew they were busy, and he was his fault he never told them about it. Why was he expecting them to come…? He didn't want to bother them since they were always working. "Ryou, what are you doing here?" Ryou looked up and saw a raven haired girl looking back at him angrily. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the desk. "Wait, Natsumi, what's wrong?" She turned to look at him with confusion on her face, "Ryou where supposed to be in our class, we have the class café. Remember?" He sighed, as the interred there 2nd grade class.

He looked around; their class was transformed into a small cafe shop. "Ryou, here you'll be a waiter" Natsumi gave him an apron; he took it and tied it around his waist. The teacher smiled "everyone will be opening the cafe now!" all the children nodded their heads. As they opened, parents, siblings and grandparents came in. He sadly smiled, then a felt a share pain on his back and turned to look who had hit him "smile, dummy... I know how it feels too my parents aren't coming ", she smiled at him "we've been on the same boat since kindergarten, smile", he returned the smiled and went to the first table.

"Ohh my gosh, did you see that scary couple."

"Yes, do they have a child attending this school?"

"I hope not."" then why are they here?"

"I don't know, but the guy was pretty hot" the young woman blushed and smiled.

Her friend smiled and nodded. Natsumi listened to their conversation, and sighed thinking that teen girls were stupid.

"Kuon, I told you we were going to be late but you wouldn't listen to me..." Kuon looked up at his wife. He smiled nervously; he was more focused on being late. He quickly parked the car behind the school. And they quickly walked in front of the school hand in hand. They noticed that everyone turned to look at them. "Kuon, why are they starring at us?" Kuon assumed because they were actors but as soon as he glanced at what Kyoko was wearing and what he was wearing. "Kyoko, we didn't change." Kyoko looked at what she was wearing and gasped. She was wearing tight leather pants, heals with chains around them, a halter top, and a small leather jacket, with leather gloves. She did take the wig off but not her outfit. Her long black hair ended at her waist. And Kuon was wearing a long trench coat with chains around it too, black pants, and his hair was in front of his face.

Kuon didn't like the fact that his wife was exposing her abdomen, but he leaned into his wife's ear "just play along until we see our son" She smirked and leaned into her husband's frame. He hugged her and glared at any man who was staring at her too long.

Kyoko felt like they were playing the heel sibling again, but this time they weren't siblings but the atmosphere felt the same somehow. For the first time kyoko felt ok, showing affection in public since no one seemed to know who they were. They both decided to take their time before they would go visit the one they had come for. "Kyoko look, would you like one those" Kuon pointed at the desert in one of the booths, and turned to kyoko. But she wasn't there, he panic and looked through the crowed call her name. Kyoko looked back and found she was alone. She turned on her heel and started to walk back and suddenly someone knocked her over. She embraced herself, knowing she was going to hit the ground. But it never came she opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a man. The man looked at her and smiled "Are you ok kyoko." He said as he let go of her, she was frozen and looked at the man's face and smiled knowing who it was.

Everyone looked at the gothic chick talking with a man who looked like he belonged in an office. They were surprised that the girl smiled at him, and he returned the smile. Kuon saw this on the other side of the booths, enraged he stomped his way to where Kyoko was. He stood behind kyoko ready to give the man a death glare. Everyone who saw them were scared for the man, the atmosphere changed drastically to a murderess one. Some people froze on the spot starring at the three people in the middle of the crowd. The man smiled "Hello, Ren didn't think you guys would be attending as well. And please don't give me that glare its giving me the creeps." Kuon relaxed and smiled. Everyone was stunned how the dangerous man's face changed so much. A lot of the girl nearby blushed at his action.

"Yashiro, where is Kanae?" Kyoko asked trying to stay in character by not saying her nickname. Yashiro smiled and checked his phone. "Well I was actually looking for her; she said that she was already here. Would you guys like to accompany me to look for her?" Kyoko looked back at Kuon with a helpless look in her eyes, he sighed and smiled and nodded. She smiled happily and told Yashiro that it was ok. Yashiro starred back at Kuon and chuckled he was a helpless fool, he loved his wife too much... but was he saying he was a fool too; he also was head for heels for his beautiful wife.

A lot of the people couldn't help but stare at the weird scene in front of them, a couple dressed gothic punks following a business man. "Is that you Yashiro?" He turned to look at a man dressed in an expensive suit. He stared at him and didn't know who he was. "Do I know you?" The man laughed as he was holding a beautiful woman, as if he was showing her off to Yashiro. "Ohh come on you don't remember me?" Yashiro looked at him trying to remember and shook his head 'no'; "I'm sorry but I don't "He laughed annoyed" Does the name Shiro ring a bell?" Yashiro laughed and apologized and said no. "Come on Yashiro I was your class mate in College." Yashiro narrowed his eyes remembering the guy. He smiled, "Ohh yes how are you Shiro?" He smiled proudly, and told Yashiro how big of success he became. Yashiro kept smiling. Kuon felt, that he was very annoyed and didn't want to talk to the man. "Ohh Yashiro are those people with you?" he noticed the couple behind Yashiro "Yes, there …." He stopped and thought about it, he was about to blow there cover. " amm yes their my friends." He smiled.

Shiro looked at the woman and kept eyeing her, "This is Kuon and his wife Kyoko." Shiro slightly frowned once he said that she was the scary man's wife. Kuon noticed and stepped forward, "I'm sorry but were normally not dressed like this, we just got off of work." Shiro looked at them confused and was about to ask, but was cut off by Kyoko who was yelled "Kanae"

He turned to look at a beautiful woman, dressed in a business suit. "I'm sorry I'm late but I came in this, I had no time to change." Kyoko smiled and just nodded trying not to hug her. Kanae noticed and sighed, she knew what kyoko wanted to do. Kanae didn't want to admit it but she has gotten so use to Kyoko's hugs that she didn't mind anymore. Kanae sighed again and lifted her arms for a hug... "MO... come on let's get it over with." Kyoko over joyed hugged her best friend. "Kyoko where is Yuki?" Kanae asked, Kyoko pointed at him, and saw a really tall man dressed in all black next to Yashiro. And she finally noticed what Kyoko was wearing "MOO. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Kyoko giggled and told her that they didn't noticed that they were wearing there clothes from the set. And had come with... Well what they were wearing. Kanae shook her head and walked to Yashiro. Yashiro didn't notice Kanae, because he was still talking to Shiro. But Shiro did notice the very attractive and sexy woman. "Hello Honey…" Kanae said while she wrapped one arm around his and place the other on his cheek pulling him down for a kiss. Yashiro looked at his wife and smile and blushed. She giggled and turned to the man. "Hello, I'm sorry if I interrupted." he smiled. "No its ok, Are you Yashiro's girlfriend?" he smiled as he starred at her in a lustful manner. "She smiled and chuckled "Ohh no I'm not his girlfriend." Shiro smiled at her answer " I'm his wife" He frowned as she showed him her ring.

He was clearly mad and just said his good byes, and left. They all laughed at Shiros face and they all made their way to the class room.

Ryou looked at Natsumi, who was carrying too many bags, he reached and took a bag from her and she looked at him. "Thank you." She looked confused "for what?"

"For keeping me company and for making me feel better." She smiled and kept on walking. The teacher walked out of the class and walked to Ryou and Natsumi. " OOhh sensei, here are the items you asked for" They extended their small arms, he took the bags from them and smiled " Ohh Ryou, Natsumi there are 4 people who asked for you two, there on table 8"

They looked at one another and entered the café and walked to the table. Then noticed who the 4 adults and yelled at the same time "MOM, DAD what are you doing here?" they turned and smiled. "We wouldn't miss this for the world we came to support you, Ryou and Natsumi." Kyoko said as Kuon hugged her to him "kyoko isn't our soon so cute in that outfit" Ryou blushed and pouted, he turned away. He was over joyed but he didn't know how to show it.

Then Kobayashi-sensei placed a hand on either side of Ryou and Natsumi's shoulders "Are they friends of yours." Natsumi smiled "No sensei, there our parents." Sensei smiled and looked at them in shock. "Ohh my, I'm sorry, welcome. This is the first time I meet you guys... I mean hello... I'm Kobayashi-sensei." They all smiled, Ryou stood next to his parents "Sensei, this is my mom and dad." Kobayashi-sensei looked at the gothic punk couple and was a little confused and extended his arm. "Hello" Kuon chuckled "I apologize, we aren't really dressed like this normally, we got off work in a hurry and we didn't changed." Kobayashi-sensei smiled in relief and nodded "This is my wife Kyoko and I'm Kuon Hizuri" Kobayashi-sensei stood there without moving for a few seconds and yelled their names then stood there and blushed. Everyone in the café looked at them and noticed it was them. Kobayashi-sensei turned to look at the other couple who were dressed in business suits... "Yashiro shook his hand "Hello, this is my wife Kanae and I'm Yukihito Yashiro." Sensei noticed the actress and Kuon's manager and stood their looking at all the 4 people and their children. And for the first time notice how much they looked like their parents.

Ryou had his mother's raven hair and face and his father's blue eyes and smile. Natsumi had her father's light brown hair, but she had expressive eyes like her mothers and her face as well.

Everyone in the café looked at them, and the children even Shiro looked at them. He was even more jealous as he noticed that Yashiro's wife was a famous actress/ model, and her daughter was the rumored girl who was the smartest in school. And his closest friends were the most famous actor and actress in japan.

Ryou smiled he didn't care, as long as his parents were there. Then all of a sudden a man and a woman came in rushing in "Are we late?" Kuon and Kyoko starred at the couple in shock. Ryou ran to the couple yelling "Grandpa, Grandma!"

Still no one moved from their spot,

But that's just a whole other story

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
